oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
True McInnis
Background True McInnis is the eldest of three, and was very proactive in the display of uncontrolled magic as a young girl. Her skills were further honed once attending Hogwarts. Always the mother of her family, she is very protective of her brother Flynn McInnis and her cousin Dainton McInnis but wouldn't hesitate to defend or fight against those hurting them. She fits the fiery red-head sterotype perfectly. She is very happy when with those that mean the most to her or working with the kids who come into her shop from the school. She has lived in England almost her whole life but has also lived in Ireland. She has been engaged twice, married once, and is the mother of two. She lives at the Carriage House on the property of McInnis Manor in Earls Court. True is a waitress/barkeep at The Leaky Cauldron. Family The McInnis Family can be traced back to 1556, when Marietta McInnis was burned at the stake when she accidently forgot the Flame-Freezing Charm and died as a result. They are very notable throughout the years, taking places in professional Quidditch Teams. True is the eldest daughter of Alexai and Cymbaline McInnis and has two siblings, is the aunt of four and the mother of two: Melody (Nee: McInnis) Spencer and Ayden McInnis. True has been engaged twice and married once for a short period of time. Parents *Cymbaline (Cadwallader) McInnis: deceased when True was fifteen *Alexai McInnis: murdered when True was twenty-one. Siblings *Flynn McInnis: Middle child and only son of Alexai and Cymbaline McInnis. Is True's best friend and confidant. Married to Kennedy Nelson and has four children. Currently works as an Investigator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. *Loire McInnis: the youngest daughter of Alexai and Cymbaline McInnis. Estranged from her elder siblings. Her last known address was in New York City. Loire hid her daughters, Seraphina and Claira, from the eyes of her older siblings. Children *Melody (Nee: McInnis) Spencer: The eldest child of True McInnis. She was born on March 25, Melody is currently a shop assistant at Gladrags Wizardwear. She was a Ravenclaw while at Hogwarts. Melody is married to Kameron Spencer. *Ayden McInnis: The youngest child of True McInnis, Ayden is very quiet and shy. He was born on November 11, was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and is currently an Investigator for the MLE Squad. In-Laws *Kennedy McInnis: Flynn McInnis's 2nd wife. *Kameron Spencer: Son-in-law, Melody's husband. Grandchildren * Arwyn Spencer Nieces/Nephews *Ryder McInnis *Chloe Nelson *Levi McInnis *Lysette McInnis *Victoria McInnis *Seraphina McInnis * Claira Beauchamp Cousins *Lexa McInnis Hogwarts Years True’s Hogwarts days lasted 6 years. She had always been closest to her brother when he arrived in her second year. True’s Hogwarts years were filled with drama. Beginning with her taste in boys by Flynn’s standards, fighting with her friend, Darren to the epic fight between her, Flynn and Brooke. In True’s fifth year, she confessed to her long time best friend and confidant, Cappie Monroe, that she had a crush on him. At the beginning of her sixth year, Cappie finally confessed to liking her as well and they began dating. True left school after her sixth year and moved to the an apartment with Cappie. OWLS Astronomy: Outstanding Ancient Runes: Exceeds Expectations Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding Potions: Poor History of Magic: Acceptable Herbology: Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Transfiguration: Acceptable Relationships True has a small group of friends and hasn't had the best of luck with relationships. MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:Bronze Category:OMAdians Category:Pureblood Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:McInnis Category:Old Families Category:Hogsmeade Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Marriages